Aviation regulations may require that test panels and other related structures comply with specific requirements. For example, some requirements are presently interpreted to include exerting load and vibration upon the component during a test, while subjecting the component to heat at the same time. Test fixtures may be used to mount the panel to a vibration device, such as a vibration table, in order to undergo testing. The test fixture is expected to be capable of exerting tension upon the panel. Limitations in the force, stiffness, and weight of the vibration device are generally considered when selecting a test fixture as well. This is because some vibration devices may not be able to accommodate relatively heavy or bulky test fixtures. Thus, it may be desirable to utilize the lightest, most compact test fixture presently available. However, known test fixtures are only able to satisfy two of the three testing conditions (e.g., vibration and heat, but not tension).